


Henry and George in the Closet

by espark



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark
Summary: Henry was suddenly very aware of his hips pressing into George’s backside. He’d often imagined the two of them in this position, although in his daydreams, they weren’t wearing their police uniforms … or smashed together in a cupboard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



“Henry?” George whispered, “Can you breath?” 

Henry was pressed close to George - the pantry barely fit the two constables. Henry’s arms were pinned to his sides, his chest was flat against George’s back, and Henry’s chin was smashed into the fabric epaulets of George’s uniform. The two men kept quiet in the dark, waiting for the coast to be clear.

Detective Murdoch has instructed them to stay hidden and be on alert inside the house while they waited for the suspect to strike. Unexpectedly, a maid had entered the hall and they’d had to dash into a pantry, almost caught. Behind the closed door, they could still hear the servant, just outside, doing something not far away.

“It’s a tight fit alright, but I can breath.” Henry whispered back. It was very dark; a crack in the door let in a sliver of light. Henry was suddenly very aware of his hips pressing into George’s backside. He’d often imagined the two of them in this position, although in his daydreams, they weren’t wearing their police uniforms … or smashed together in a cupboard. George’s ass felt firm and warm ... and inviting. 

The maid was now humming in the next room. They heard the sound of opening and closing drawers, as well as fabric being moved around. 

Henry was suddenly aware of his growing erection. He couldn’t help it. His mouth was so close to George’s neck. He could smell George’s unique blend of linen, sweat, and linseed hair oil. He tried to push the thoughts of George’s welcoming ass away, but Henry’s body had a mind of its own. It was impossible to think of anything other than how their bodies felt, smashed together in the dark, cramped space. As his cock grew, so did his embarrassment. Surely George could feel his arousal, even with them both fully clothed. How could he not? 

“Henry,” George whispered tentatively, “Are you having some … trouble?”

Henry knew there was no point in pretending his erection wasn’t pressing into George’s rear. Henry whispered, “I can’t help it. This position, the pressure, ….” Henry trailed off. What could he say? Would George forgive him for his desires? 

George let out a quick breath through his nose and Henry could easily picture George’s puzzled expression. George had a delightful way of glancing to the side and pressing his lips together when he was pondering something and it always made Henry want to smile. But right now, Henry was dreading what George would say to him once they finished this assignment. Would their friendship be ruined? Could Henry make some excuses and just blame the dark and their proximity for his physical response?

George shifted, pulling his body slightly away, “Perhaps I can be of some assistance,” he whispered.

Henry’s heart sank; how George must detest him right now. There wasn’t much room in the cramped pantry - tins of food and sacks of potatoes pressed into his legs and back. However, even with almost no space to maneuver, George felt obliged to move away. He clearly was putting as much space between the two of them as possible. 

Abruptly, Henry felt two hands brush his thighs, then two thumbs hook onto his belt. Startled and amazed, Henry caught his breath. George was touching him!

“George!” Henry exclaimed softly.

“Shhh,” George hissed. “Don’t make a sound.”

Henry felt his belt being tugged and then his trousers being pulled open. A strong warm hand slid down Henry’s abdomen and wrapped around his cock. Pleasure shot through Henry as George’s thumb moved up and down his shaft. The space was tight, but Henry managed to grab onto George’s sides and press his cheek onto George’s shoulder. The short strokes of George’s hand were marvelous. Henry’s body thrilled in response and it was all he could do to keep still, his breath coming faster. Henry forgot about their assignment, the servant who was only a few paces away, and the fact both of them could go to jail for this act. All Henry could think about was that George was about to make him come and it felt amazing. It didn’t take long and soon Henry felt waves of bliss pound through his body, shooting out into George’s hand. 

“Better?” George said.

Henry held onto George for another moment, then reached down to put himself back together. He felt the wetness and realized that he’d made an awful mess on the back of George’s jacket.

Henry didn’t know quite what to say. He mouth was still close to George’s neck. He dared imagine they might kiss, but there was no way to reach. He answered sheepishly, “Sorry, I’ve made a mess of your uniform.”

His back still to Henry, George felt around until he found Henry’s hand and squeezed. “Not to worry.” He whispered conspiratorially, ”I’m sure you can make it up to me at a later date.” 

A broad grin shot across Henry’s face and he began to imagine all the ways he could return the favor George had done him.


End file.
